1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to policy enabled aggregation of user communities.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication service providers enable communication between pluralities of users in many different ways. An example of communications enabled between the plurality of users by a service provider is instant messaging (IM).
Often, the users of communication services desire to be aggregated into communities. The desire of users to be aggregated in communities exists for many reasons. Thus, there is a need for a social networking service with a robust approach to the formation of user communities.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.